Tonya St. Croix (Republic of Doyle)
'Tonya St. Croix '(Anna Silk) is the villainess of "St. John's Town", episode 2.12 of Republic of Doyle (airdate March 30, 2011). She was a real estate agent who contacted private investigator Jake Doyle to investigate a series of strange occurrences happening on her land development; accidents she believed were being caused by her biggest competitor and ex-husband, Brett Babcock. During the investigation, Tonya was revealed to be in conflict with mayoral candidate Justin Slade, who was opposed to Tonya's land development in St. John's. Jake and Malachy Doyle were a witness to a confrontation between Tonya and Justin, with the latter accusing Justin of only coming after the development to bolster his campaign. After Tonya's trailer was blown up, Tonya was allowed to stay in Jake's office, where she exposed herself to Jake and attempted to seduce him into buying a house for himself and his girlfriend, Allison Jenkins. Tonya's initial accusations about Brett were proven true, as he was revealed to have been sabotaging her land development in an effort to steal her clients. But during the investigation, Justin Slade was found bludgeoned to death in his office, with Tonya ultimately being revealed as his killer. The land development Tonya was working on was being built on crown land, which made construction on the land illegal. Tonya conspired with Mayor William Clarke to cover up the truth and allow Tonya to build her land development, bribing him and promising him a new house for his collusion. When she learned that Justin Slade had uncovered the truth about the land, the evil Tonya bludgeoned Justin to death with a hammer. She later attempted to frame Brett as Justin's killer by luring him to her house on the pretense of having sex, allowing her to plant the bloodied hammer in his briefcase. Tonya's reveal came when Jake received a package that Justin had sent him before his death, which contained an old land deed naming the location of Tonya's development as crown land. Realizing that having the truth exposed would take Tonya's development down, Jake and Malachy realized Tonya had killed Justin and confronted her as she was attempting to flee (along with Sergeant Leslie Bennett). Tonya initially tried to claim they had no proof, only for Leslie to reveal that her fingerprints on Brett's suitcase had sealed her fate. Caught, Tonya confessed, revealing that Justin had told her about his findings and refused Tonya's attempt to pay him off for his silence, while also trying to pass Justin's death off as an "accident" and blasting him for trying to destroy all her hard work. To help with her plea bargain, Tonya also confessed to having bribed Mayor Clarke to cover up the truth before being placed under arrest by Leslie. Trivia *Anna Silk also appeared on Angela's Eyes as evil conspirator Sondra. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested